hellsing_crossover212fandomcom-20200214-history
Izayoi Getsuga
Izayoi Getsuga ''or''' (Alucard)' ''is the main protagonist of the Hellsing anime and manga series created by Kouta Hirano. He appeares to be the most being throughout Hellsing and the FTX series. Appearance After being killing off all of the souls trapped in his body Alucard returns to his form of when he was younger. '''Forms:' Shinigami/Alchemist Izayoi's eyes are red and he wears a a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends.When fighting with Kusari as a weapon, Izayoi right hand is covered by a black glove, and a chain at the base of Kusari's hilt that extends out spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. He keeps this apperance up until the Death Eater Arc. 'The Final Moon Fang Heaven Piercer (Final Form)' After Kusari uses alchemy, combining their two bodys, to save Izayoi's life: Izayoi's hair becomes waist-length. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body.In this form, Izayoi's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm (fights only). Personality Before returning to a younger form of himself Izayoi was very egotistical. He would freely taunt and belittle his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. However once Izayoi became a singular soul his vampire bloodlust disapperes.He appears to enjoy challenges, which is shown when he immediately accepts to help take on the demon lords. Very early on, when he first arrives at the no name city, he challenges a water god. He is quite intelligent and can easily defeat any opponent (Example: Defeating the water god with ease and defeating the Kraken and Graea), which makes most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off like in chapter 3 he did not continue to challenge Zetsumei Kusari. As the story continues, it is also shown that he cares a lot for the Community and constantly make plans for the improvements and building of reputation. Though seeming violent on the outside he is one of the nicer characters. He is shown to forgive people who apologize sincerely very readily, and feels protective when he learns that a criminal is targeting young children. His unique charisma(more of violent power that is acknowledged) that draws people to him and follow his lead. However, because he knows how different he is from others, he feels that he have no one to depend on, and tries to take all the burdens onto himself. Relationships 'Zetsumei Kusari (FTX1)' It is shown that she is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him, later Izayoi also goes to her for advice on a certain situations. Later in the story the two form a tight bond of partnership and see each other as part of a family, and during their fight against Lord Alexi, Kusari completly merges her body with Izayoi bringing him back from the brink of death allowing him to defeat the rest of Alexis men. 'Azula Getsuga (FTX3)' Azula looks up to Izayoi a lot listening to him and trying to keep up with him.It is important to note that Azula was the first person Izayoi trusted to tell his real name and who he really is .Izayoi often tries teaching Azula proper english and how to read and write. They also spend a lot of time in the library together, researching various subjects. Izayoi later adopts Azula, and travel around together. 'Safire Rai (FTX 5)' Safire and Izayoi have always had a troubled relationship. Ever since Safire was little she was beddridden due from a birth deformity from a virus that Izayoi had contracted 20 years ago. She blames Izayoi for giving her such a weak body and has hated him since childhood. Izayoi tries his best to take care of Safire staying by her side everyday taking care of her. After Izayois dissapperance she started to miss him. Safire now deaply regrets the way she treated her dad. At the age of ten she set out to find Izayoi bringing him back from the otherworld. 'Ascari Rai (FTX 5)' Ascari and Izayoi History Powers and Abilities Izayoi posseses a wide range of powers because of his uniqe sitiation as a Vampire, Shinigami, and Alchemist. 'Natural Powers': 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Physically, Izayoi's body is in top form. Izayoi has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He shows great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to extremely powerful kicks and punches, Izayoi is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. '''Enhanced Strength: ' Category:Black Stars